Scarlet sangue e amor
by Mystik
Summary: A descoberta de um novo sentimento e o prevalecer de um antigo... reviews!


Notas: O nome não tem muito a ver, foi mais por causa da música, Scarlet, que, aliás, é de outro anime, Ayashi no Ceres. Apesar disso, eu considero isso um songfic, pois foi ouvindo a música que eu criei a história. Bem, vamos lá! Boa leitura espero que gostem!!!  
  
  
  
Scarlet - sangue e amor  
  
Riho saiu na chuva, aproveitando este raro momento de diversão. Na verdade, fazia anos que não saía a luz do dia, era só em ocasiões como esta, com o céu nublado e cinzento, que ela podia se permitir andar livremente por aí. Desde que pedira a Shido-san que a transformasse.  
  
Shido-san. Aquele nome lhe trazia alegres, mas ao mesmo tempo amargas recordações. Como se sentiu feliz ao conhece-lo, algo de misterioso em seu olhar a atraiu desde do primeiro instante. Quando soube da verdade, da sua imortalidade, em nada diminuiu seu fascínio por ele. Apesar de ser jovem e ele ter séculos de experiência, ela nunca desistira de conquista-lo. Naquele dia fatídico, ela não pensara duas vezes ao pedir para ele que sugasse seu sangue, para que não morresse. Ele lhe alertara que o preço era alto demais, mas ela não se importou. Apenas agora, anos depois, ela viu o que tinha perdido por sua paixão infreável por Shido. Seu querido vampiro.  
  
Viu duas garotas passando conversando e rindo animadamente debaixo do guarda chuva. Antes ela era assim, agora o que restava para ela? A eternidade e o sentimento de nunca envelhecer. Seus amigos, sua vida de adolescente, tudo ficara no passado.  
  
A verdade é que ela tinha visto em Shido toda uma família que nunca tivera desde que perdera seus pais. Percebeu que uma lágrima escorria de seu pálido rosto e enxugou-a. De que adiantava a eternidade se Shido sempre a veria como uma menina, uma irmã querida? Viu que estava escurecendo e resolveu voltar pra casa.  
  
Ao chegar deparou com Gumi flutuando na sala. Dirigiu-se á ela.  
  
- Gumi, onde está Shido-san?  
  
- No quarto.  
  
- Arigatou.  
  
Dirigiu-se ao quarto onde dormiam e deparou com seu doce vampiro observando a chuva da janela. Ela pigarreou, fazendo ele se voltar e observa-la com seus olhos violetas.  
  
- Onde estava? Fiquei preocupado com você.  
  
- Por aí. - ela sorriu ao ver a preocupação dele.  
  
- Ah, ta. Mas não faça mais isso, ok?  
  
- Hai. - ela sibilou cabisbaixa. Ia sair do quarto quando algo ocorreu em sua mente. Ela virou-se e disse:  
  
- Shido-san?  
  
- Hai? - ele disse sem desviar os olhos da janela.  
  
- Hum... - ela inspirou, tomou coragem e disse - O que sente por mim?  
  
- Nani? - disse ele se voltando para ela. - Como assim?  
  
- O que sente por mim?  
  
- Oras, gosto de você.  
  
- Como irmã ou algo mais?  
  
- Como assim algo mais?  
  
- Você sabe do que eu estou falando Shido-san. - ela corou - Como...mulher.  
  
- Nani? - ele estranhou a pergunta e virou-se completamente para ela. - Porque isso agora?  
  
Riho se segurou. Não agüentando mais explodiu:  
  
- Eu sabia!! Eu devia ter adivinhado que você não enxerga nada mais que uma criança aqui, não é?  
  
- Mas... - Shido se aproximou dela e segurou em seu braço. Mas ela se desvencilhou.  
  
- Nada de mas! E tire suas mãos de mim!! - saiu correndo, passando por Gumi na sala. Shido foi atrás, mas era inútil. Gumi perguntou.  
  
- O que aconteceu com ela?  
  
- Nada. - na verdade ele sabia. Desde o primeiro momento em que a vira sentira uma atração irresistível por ela. Seu sorriso jovial, suas formas acentuadas pelo vestido vermelho que sempre usava quando estavam juntos, sua alegria que despertava nele sensações que pensou que jamais voltaria a ter. Não queria admitir, mas em pouco tempo descobriu que a amava. Não conseguia mais passar seus dias sem sua jovialidade, seu sorriso, sua voz.  
  
Quando naquele dia em que lutara com seu mestre Cain, e ela quase havia morrido...ele pensou que jamais voltaria a vê-la e seu coração, seu lado humano, se apertou com amargura. Mas ela demonstrou um amor forte por ele, oferecendo sua vida, seu sangue, para que ele a tornasse imortal. Agora a vendo fugir por causa dele, por não conseguir admitir que a amava, ele sofreu.  
  
- Shido? Shido!!! Está me ouvindo? - era Gumi quem falava.  
  
- Fique aqui. - disse ele tomando uma decisão - Eu vou atrás de Riho.  
  
- Mas Shido...Shido!! - disse Gumi para o ar, pois ele já havia ido.  
  
  
  
Shido saiu na rua, que mal dava para enxergar devido à chuva que aumentara. Ele forçou a vista tentando enxergar Riho, mas ela já havia sumido.  
  
- K'so!! - ele disse para si mesmo. Como a chuva começou a aumentar perigosamente, ele resolveu ir até o escritório que era perto dali.  
  
  
  
Riho correu sem parar. Quando se deu conta estava em frente o escritório de Shido. Como a chuva estava muito forte ela resolveu entrar. Qual foi sua surpresa ao deparar com Shido lá.  
  
- Shido-san... - ela disse olhando-o estática.  
  
- Riho... - ele sorriu - Que bom que está aqui. Eu...fiquei preocupado.  
  
- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, ta? - disse Riho se virando para ir embora - Eu sei me cuidar sozinha.  
  
- Espere... - ele se levantou do sofá e a puxou pelo braço. Por um momento eles se olharam intensamente. Sem mais se conter, Shido encostou os lábios de leve contra os de Riho. Ela, mais paralisada pela reação de Shido do que o beijo em si, apenas fechou os olhos querendo aproveitar cada momento daqueles lábios que ela sempre quis provar. Após alguns segundos, eles se separaram. Shido a abraçou com extremo carinho enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido:  
  
- Gosto de você...como mulher.  
  
Ela sorriu lindamente ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ela então disse:  
  
- Aishiteru...Shido-san.  
  
A resposta dele foi um beijo, dessa vez mais profundo e exigente, fazendo Riho amolecer em seus braços.  
  
Com uma delicadeza que lhe era natural, Riho começou a tirar o sobretudo cinza. Rapidamente ele foi ao chão enquanto ela desabotoava o colarinho da camisa branca de Shido. Ele arregalou os olhos em surpresa. Ela então sorriu dizendo:  
  
- Já que me amas como mulher...quero ser tua mulher.  
  
Shido a olhou com os olhos ardentes de paixão. Um brilho dourado, devido a sua natureza inumana, passou por seus olhos quando olhou para o vestido grudado ao corpo de Riho devido à chuva, revelando as formas que ele tanto adorava. Então ele levou suas mãos a alça do vestido e começou a retira-las lentamente...  
  
  
  
Yayoi mal acabara de entrar na sala quando avistou a figura verde flutuando.  
  
- Gumi-san, o que faz aqui?  
  
- Oh, Yayoi, desculpa vir sem avisar, é que...bem...  
  
- Veio sozinha? Onde estão Shido e Riho-san?  
  
- É por causa deles que estou aqui, sabe? Finalmente Shido no baka resolveu dizer que gostava de Riho e agora eles estão...você sabe...curtindo uma lua- de-mel, ou deveria dizer, lua-de-sangue eheheehe.  
  
- Muito engraçado Gumi-san. Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser.  
  
- Arigatou Yayoi-san!!!!  
  
- Quer comer algo? Ia fazer pra mim, mas agora tenho companhia...  
  
- Quero sim!! Vamos! - disse Gumi acompanhando até a cozinha.  
  
  
  
FIM  
  
  
  
Olá a todos!!! Adorei fazer esse fic, ficou tão Kawai!!! Bom, queria dedicar esse fic a Mica-chan, pois pelo visto ela é fãzona de vampiros como eu!!! ^_^  
  
Ah, para quem não conhece os personagens acima, eles pertencem ao anime Nightwalker. Foi o primeiro anime de vampiros que vi e foi paixão a primeira vista!!! Bom, até a próxima!!!  
  
Mystik 


End file.
